Sickly Minded
by loser in the gutter
Summary: And so he came in, and his smile faded. Roy was ill, and there was nothing he could do. one shot Royed


**Quick little one-shot. Why? It was stuck in my head, killing me until I let it loose. So... I know I should be working on other stories (I AM I SWEAR TO... GOD) but I NEEDED to put this one on. Anyway, here 'tis.**

**33333333333333333333333333333**

After being told to go take rest by his younger brother, Ed walked into Central with an attitude. Not only had his lead been a fake, but his auto mail was aching, Al was partially full of muck, Ed's hair was dusted in sand, and to top it all off, he hadn't completed his report. Ed came to the room where Hawkeye, Havoc, HughesFuery and everyone were. They all had a sullen look o their faces.

"Uh... where's Mustang?" Ed asked suspiciously. Havoc looked at the floor, Fuery wiped his eyes, and Hughes sighed. Riza took a step forward and cleared her throat.

"Edward," She said, trying to keep her emotions inward. "Th-the Fuhrer (**YEAH. ROY. FUHRER.)** is in the h-hospital at the moment. He's... he's sick. He's terminally ill."

88888888888888888888888888888 AT THE HOSPITAL888888888888888888888888

Riza drove Edward and Hughes to the hospital in which Roy was staying. They all three went in. The clean white floors bothered Edward quite a bit, just like the annoying smell of medicines and hand sanitizer. But the worst was when they go to the room, number 137.

"Hey, pal," Hughes said to the half conscious man in the bed. "I got you a gift." he handed the wrapped present to Roy. "It's my little Elysia. She's gotten so smart. She's writing and everything. As soon as you're out of here you can come over and see for yourself!" His fake smile was easily seen through. So Maes cleared his throat and poked Ed.

"I... sorry that... Dammit." The blonde was suddenly out the door and into the snowy outside. Hughes followed Ed out.

"Ed? Where are you going?"

"I...I just can't." He turned to face the older man.

"He needs us right now."

"I can't see him like that, Hughes. Sickly pale, clammy; he has a freakin' beard! It's not okay. He's supposed to be sarcastic and making fun of my height!" He turned from the dark haired man and took a few steps.

"I know its' tough, "Maes grabbed Ed by the shoulders and turned him around. "Look at me. I know it's tough, okay? I know. But _we_ have to be tough right now."

"What are we supposed to do, huh? Stand in that room and keep making small talk? Make believe that everything's gonna be okay? I can't do it!"

"Look, however hard you think it is for you, it's _a lot_ harder for him."

"Leave me alone!" Ed pushed the man always and ran.

"Ed! You can't leave!"

Ed stopped and faced the man. "I'm not the one who's leaving!" He cried with tears in his eyes. He pointed a finger at the hospital. "He is!"

888888888888888888888 AT THE DORMS 8888888888888888888

"Hey, Brother," Alphonse said as Ed came into the room. "How's the Fuhrer?" Ed turned around, tears once again filling his eyes.

"Why him, Al? Why can't some one else die? He's done nothing to deserve it! Where the hell it the equivalence in that?"

That night, Edward cried himself to sleep. And he tossed and turned in his bead, thinking of what to do. Just face it? Grow some balls and come to the realization that Roy was going to die? Or he could let this kill him, inside his heart.

8888888888888888 AT THE HOSPITAL THE NEXT DAY 8888888888888

Ed arrived with a gift, just like Maes did. A small gift that didn't actually cost much; it was just a book. A few nurses asked if he knew where he was going. He replied simply with a yes, and a smile that tried to cover his sadness. And so he finally arrived at room 137 again, this time with a (fake) smile.

"Hey, Bastard!" But his smile slowly faded as he saw the empty bed. Hughes came in, his glasses off, wiping his eyes.

"He just... stopped breathing. And it was over."

"But I... I never saw him. I never told him... goodbye."

The stood, looking at the bed for a few minutes until Ed spoke up again.

"Did he... Did he say anything before he went? 

"He just said, 'Where's Ed?'"

888888888888888888888 AT THE FUNERAL 8888888888888888888888

"I let Roy down." Ed said as he watched the men cover the casket with dirt. "I am the worst person...ever." Havoc came over to drive Ed back to the dorms. When they got there, Ed got out.

"Get some rest, boss. You seem to need it." And the rain fell, just like the tears on Ed's pillow.

888888888888888888888 AT THE DORMS, THAT NIGHT 8888888888888888888

Ed woke up, tired. He couldn't seem to stay asleep for very long. He looked at his watch; it was 1:32 in the morning. Ed quietly put on his coat and went outside. Ed walked down the street, across 2 streets, down a path, past 7 houses, and up 5 stairs to Roy Mustang's door. Ed smiled sadly, and then sighed. He opened the door, which was unlocked.

And as soon as he opened the door, Ed knew something was wrong. The radio was quietly playing in some room down the hall. There were dirty dishes in the sink. And, thinking that no one had come from the military yet, Edward sat down on a couch. With his arms up behind his head and his feet on the table, he thought he could forget about the troubles of the day.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?" Ed opened his eyes and turned around. There, standing in just his boxers, was Roy, dead man, Mustang. Ed gasped.

"No. You can't... I'm seeing things. Dreaming, even." Ed rubbed his eyes. But Roy was still there, looking extremely confused. "You're dead," Ed stood up and walked over to the man. He poked him and jumped back.

"Ed, are you-" But Roy never finished that sentence. Because Ed went up to him and pulled him into a hug. And Ed let the tears fall onto the other man's chest, and then started to pull away, suddenly realizing what he was doing. But strong arms kept him close, pushing his head against Roy's chest.

"Shh," Ed said in a whisper.

"I... I thought you were dead. You died on Friday." Roy chuckled.

"Ed, it's Friday _right now_. You're due to turn in you report in... 7 hours." Ed lifted his head and looked Roy in the eyes.

"It was a... a nightmare. He tightened his hold on Roy. "a horrible, horrible dream." Ed hid his face again. "A nightmare where I never..." Ed knew he was blushing, which meant Roy knew he was blushing too. But instead of pushing the blonde away, he lifted his chin with one finger.

"Like you actually had to tell me." And so Roy stole Edward Elric's first kiss. A short peck, which quickly turned into a make out session. And as they parted for the night, Roy put out a hand towards his couch.

"You know, I think you'll have less nightmares if you stay."

**3333333333333333333333333333333**

**Okay... not the best in the world. Kinda stupid, but I had to get it out. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
